


Super secretary shopping

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supersecretary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: At the request of Jockwizard, they suggested a few things and so I decided why not?





	Super secretary shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jockwizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwizard/gifts).



> _italics_ Represent thoughts

_Oh crap,_

She had not been expecting this when she stepped out the house this morning. No sir, and she was definitely not prepared for the sight that was Kara Danvers in a old University hoodie; humming happily as she shops for about 50 different flavours of ice cream at 2am on a Monday 

Suddenly though Kara sees her quickly lighting up as she waves and makes her way over. 

_God dammit, she's beautiful_

Jess had always known Kara was beautiful but there was definitely something to be said for seeing the blonde like this. Jess doesn't know how she does it but the blonde makes a old paint stained hoodie and yoga pants look like the most stunning thing in the world. 

"Hi Jess" Kara says pulling up beside her with a shy smile 

_Dammit, say something_ "hey Kara" _hey Kara, hey Kara, are you fucking kidding me!_

"So what brings you out shopping so late?" Kara asks

 _Quick, answer her!_ "I, uh, had a sudden craving for ice cream" she answers. _a sudden craving for ice cream, what the fuck Jess?_

It seems to work however because suddenly Kara launches into a enthusiastic discussion on the types of ice cream talking rapidly 

_She's beautiful, and her lips, they look so soft, I wonder what it would be like to kiss them?_

"Jess?" Kara asks

And suddenly she is kissing Kara and it is everything she has dreamed of soft and warm and then she's pulling back and she begins to freak out _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ "oh my god Kara I'm so sorry, I don't… I… I'm so sorry" and she begins to make a run for the exit

Suddenly she feels an arm wrap around her waist and she turns to be met with the blondes lips back on hers and all she manages to think is a _huh_ before she gets washed away in the kiss.

They stay like that for several minutes until Kara pulls away and says "would you go on a date with me?"

_Quick, answer her! "I…uh…" she stammers and Kara's face begins to fall. _Quick you idiot, she thinks you're going to say no!_ "Yes! I… Yes I'd like that" Jess manages to get out watching as the blonde brightens greatly_

_"How about Friday at 8?"_

__Friday… do I have anything… screw it_ "Friday sounds amazing, text me the details?"_

_Kara smiles nodding before kissing her cheek and making a quick escape with her haul of ice cream. As soon as she is gone Jess can't help the slight squeal of happiness she releases_

__Oh my god, a date with Kara, shit, it's only 4 days! What the hell am I going to wear!?_ _


End file.
